<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mha and haikuu x Reader by That0neTamakiSimp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776741">Mha and haikuu x Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/That0neTamakiSimp/pseuds/That0neTamakiSimp'>That0neTamakiSimp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxious Amajiki Tamaki, Dabi is Bad at Feelings (My Hero Academia), Inspired By Yagami Yato Videos, Multi, Other, Protective Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Protective Takami Keigo | Hawks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:34:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/That0neTamakiSimp/pseuds/That0neTamakiSimp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>MHA AND Haiykuu Boys x reader </p><p>fem reader , Male reader , gen-netrual reader - all they my heart to included all genders. </p><p>Chapters can be cute , angst or smutty </p><p>If its smutty I will be using yagami auto names and Maybe using ideas from her but I'll probably make my own ideas</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Reader, Amajiki Tamaki/Reader, Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Kaminari Denki/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mha and haikuu x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You  like tamaki  but he likes  another person.  </p><p>You then feel pain like no other pain.<br/>You<br/>DIE<br/>From<br/>Broken heart<br/>SYNDROME</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>💛 Tamaki amajiki x Reader Female 💛</p><p><em>Tamaki and you have been friends for 3 years you met on </em><em>the</em><em> first day and helped him through a panic attack .</em><em>You are both anxious and introverted and your only friends are </em><em>the</em><em> big 3. You had a secret and it was that you had a crush on tamaki , he was perfect in </em><em>your</em><em> eyes and you finally has </em><em>the</em><em> guts to tell him</em>.</p><p>"<b>Guys what if he says no, what if he laughs,what if he hates me. I </b><b>CAN'T</b><b> ..i </b><b>don't</b><b> want that ...he ..</b><b>he's</b><b> all </b><b>I'm</b><b> living for."</b> You practically  yell at your 2 friends.<br/>
 <br/>
<b>"Calm down (Y/N) , he has to like you , who wouldn't, he always gets shy around you</b> ." Mirio Speaks to calm you down.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
"<b> Yeah , No ...im not loveable ... </b><b>he's</b><b>always</b><b> shy. </b><b>He's</b><b> even , More shy around </b><br/>
<b>Negire-chan , if anything  he likes her." </b><br/>
You say sadly in response. </p><p><b>"You are amazing,  you worked hard on this surprise for tamaki". </b><br/>
The other big 2 of the 3 members give u a smile.</p><p>You tell the others to go home and sit and wait in the bench , you had made a cute little area near some cherry blossoms for your confession.  You even managed to get some butterflies to stay and wait on the flowers you had but down spelling out [I love<br/>
you♡]. You waited and he finally  finished his after school hours  and you got nervous but you knew it was time to tell him , you heart was hurting but you thought nothing of it .</p><p> </p><p><b>Tama , over here i </b><b>want</b><b> to speak to you " . </b>You call him over and you spot i hint of blush,  it made you smile thinking it was cause of you.</p><p>
  <em>You then notice he has a card in his hand . </em>
</p><p>" <b>tama </b><b>what's</b><b> that? .... " </b>You  ask.</p><p><b>" I...I have a crush on yuri-chan ..and </b><b>I'm</b><b> going to tell her , .... Her friend just told me she likes me back so i got ... confidence and </b><b>I'm</b><b> going to let her know . "</b><br/>
 <br/>
<em>Your heart brakes , but you smile , what you didn't realise  was </em><em>the</em><em> pain was from Broken  heart syndrome.. and soon it would be the end for you . </em></p><p>" <b>Oh... i well good for you amaji ...  i mean ..tamaki  ... i ...well i wanted to say i got rejected but ..</b><b>I'm</b><b> so proud ...here take this and give it her ..and you can take  her to were i was going to </b><b>take</b><b> ... him ... dont worry ..about it ... </b><b>I'm</b><b> glad its getting used " </b></p><p>
  <em>You feel a sharp pain and almost  fall over but catch  yourself  </em>
</p><p>" <b>THANKS So Much"</b> he yells out with a smile ...</p><p>" <b>Its no problem am.- Tamaki, anything for my friends , let me walk </b><b>you</b><b> there and just get my grab and letter ..and ill be on my way , </b><b>don't</b><b> stay to late . "  </b></p><p><em>You smile and hug his side , when you arrive  you get your things and love confession  to tamaki and you rip it and but it in a bottle and you throw it in the ocean whispering</em>  "<b> This can be my cleanse , he wouldn't love me and </b><b>that's</b><b> fine ... the girl he likes  is one lucky gir</b>l " .</p><p><em>You walk away and sit on a bench not far from your hidden place . </em><em>You</em><em> text the guys and </em><em>dont</em><em> tell them what went down you simply say </em>" <b>Sorry guys tamaki needs the place we decorated , tomorrow we can take  it down yeah" . </b></p><p>As you sit looking at a photo of you and tamaki,  your heart starts to beat slower and slower but at the same time  faster . You couldn't explain  it , you ruled it of as your bad health taking a toll finally .<br/>
You look at the photo and smile  " <b>you look so attractive, yet scared . You really are the whole package, but i lost like always , </b><b>I'm</b><b> left for Last pick , </b><b>I'm</b><b> not wanted but its okay , if your happy </b><b>I'm</b><b> happy "</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Suddenly you get a text from tamaki  : </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>🐙tama💖 - SHE said YES x , </em>
  <em>I'm</em>
  <em> taking her home since its late thanks for the place she loved it . I </em>
  <em>won't</em>
  <em> be in tomorrow im taking her on a date  , hehe </em>
  <em>don't</em>
  <em> grass on me , i </em>
  <em>won't</em>
  <em> to take a risk now i have someone i love okay  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>
    <em>🌸You🌸 - Yeah sure .. </em>
    <em>let</em>
    <em> the others know , they will worry . . . </em>
  </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p><em>You walk back to the place and sit on the floor </em><em>near</em> <em>the</em><em> petals for a while , Your heart slowly got slower and slower . You lay down and found your letter .. "</em><b>i ripped you ...how are you ... </b><b>nevermind</b><b> ..at least i have this" . </b></p><p>
      <em>You looked up to see a bird flying over the night sky , you looked to see the butterflies flying away. </em>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <em>You then slowly close your eyes </em><br/>
<em>And after </em><br/>
<em>1 last smile and breathe  </em><br/>
<em>You die. </em>
    </p>
<p></p><div><p>
        <em>You had died  age 17 of heart brake , you had lost </em>
        <em>your</em>
        <em> life to love and you  </em>
        <em>didn't</em>
        <em> get to say a single  good buy... </em><br/>
<em>But for some reason you knew it wouldn't  matter , there was cameras they had seen everything . But no one </em>
        <em>would</em>
        <em> know the truth behind the death of (y/n) ..no one </em>
        <em>would</em>
        <em> but you.  </em>
        <em>(or so u thought)</em>
      </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>
          <em>
            <b>BONUS (Someone  finds you and the next day). </b>
          </em>
        </p></div><div><p>Hawks was doing his patrol and he saw a girl lay down , he thought nothing of it , he did a last sweep of the city before handing  over his shift  and he then went to check the girl he saw lay down . </p></div><div><p>What he didn't expect was to find you dead , no sign of a weapon or self harm . You just lay there , with no heart beat .</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>He saw the letter and read it thinking it may give a hint to the death and it did , from the tears in your eyes and the fact he had just seen the boy who was mentioned  kissing  a girl ..he had put it together. </p></div><div><p>" You died  of broken  heart syndrome right kid , you lost your life  to someone you  had a ...No ..it wasn't a crush..he was your  everything." </p><p> He looked at you , didn't know what to do , take u to hospital but u was dead but he wouldn't..he couldn't Just bury you. </p><p>"I'm sorry this happened kid , you had so much to live for. Theres nothing i can do , im going to have to bury you , I'm going to sort this .... I'm Barging into your class and confronting him ... its not his falut but he needs to know your gone." </p>
<p></p><div><p>Hawks was crying as he buried you , he didn't want to but he couldnt thing of anything and after he told the commission he found a girl  dead he was ordered to get rid of it .. they ment burn it but he couldnt do that. </p></div><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>🌸The NEXT MORNING  </p></div><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>The big 3 ..minus tamaki were sat talking about there friends thinking it worked<br/>
Tamaki did say he was taking a girl out ..both of you hadn't showed ..they thought it happened . </p></div><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>Suddenly  Hawks walked  in and was looking around " Wheres tentacle " </p></div><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>The class  spoke "tamki ? He's of sick"</p></div><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>Hawks looked down and asked  "who here was friends with (y/n) ? "</p></div><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>Mirio and negire-chan looked up and put there hands up </p></div><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>Hawks then gave a speech  </p></div><div><p>" i was doing patrol , when i saw a girl lay down in roses ... the roses spelt  i love you , ... i thought it was nothing i , went to tell someone to take over my shift and went to check her .<br/>
She died. Shes gone , she died of Broken heart syndrome.  And from the letter we found and her phone,  she was in deep , she lost her life at 17 for that boy and he doesn't  dare to show up , he isnt sick  hes out in a date . Im sorry for your loss ...shes in a better place , i can take you to her grave if you want." </p><p>Your friends went to your grave and cried ...the only one who didnt show was tamaki,  he didn't  hang with his friends much.  He found out about your  death a week later , but no one told the boy it was his fault  they didnt want to brake him. </p><p>Tamaki had love , your friends were slowly  moving on while your ghost sat and watched the life u never lived go past , watching  as tamaki grew old and had kids . Watched as he became the number 4 hero. You wanted to be there but you knew , life was  hard and hey at least you can see that perfect amajiki smile. </p><p> </p></div><p> </p></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>